Hope
by Mah-Xien
Summary: After MaloMyotismon, the holder of Hope left the group. He now lives in a part of Japan. But little does he know that he is not alone.


Mai: I didn't write this because I like it. I write this because my classmate requested me to make a Takari to give as a present for her birthday, which is...the day I started this fic. I'll give this to her later.  
  
Mai: I don't Digimon, nor any other characters. It belongs to Toei, Bandai, or whatever is its owner. I'm not into real fluffy stuff, and I'm an-  
  
Ken: (places plaster on Mai's mouth) I really hate to do that, but you had to shut up. Now, the story will require two to three hours to be completed. That's the estimation for the regular short fics Mai make, such as-  
  
Mai: Okay, you close your mouth now. I'm going to start. Addition, the symbol (~) will indicate the change of POV, and (~~) means change of scene and time.  
  
~~  
  
Hope  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
It has been four years since the attack of BellaVandemon in the Digital World that nearly caused the destruction of our own world as well. I'm living life as it was once before, only that I am starting senior high now, and that my mother and I once again moved out for Osaka, where my mother was assigned.  
  
I can't help but remember everything that happened to me...to all of my friends...five years ago. I know it wasn't a dream. It was never a dream that I was one of the Chosen Children who saved the Digital World and the Real World as a child of eight, and it was never a dream that I once again fought the same evil digimon along with friends of my age, and believe it or not, we won. Yes, I could still remember them one by one.  
  
Daisuke, or whom we rather call as Davis, is our born leader. He proved us that he is worthy to be our leader by saving Kari from Monochromon by having V-Mon armordigivolve into Flamedramon. I could sometimes notice him being so jealous of me, but I'm not one to pick a fight. At one instance, I sighed at Patamon's being tactless during the time Kari was left at the Iron city with all those Guardromon with the Dark Ring. So enough about that.  
  
Miyako, who we fondly call Yolei, is the brains of our team during the fight against the Digimon Emperor, second to Izzy, that is. She is what we call that...talkative. Not that being talkative is a bad thing. She is quite blunt with her feelings, and she would always speak up. She and Kari are Jogress partners, with her Hawkmon changing into Aquilamon and going into DNA digivolution with Gatomon.  
  
Cody, who is more known as Iori, is the youngest of our group. But being young doesn't mean that he doesn't think alike with the group. We had one thing in common, and that is we don't like darkness, that is why we were Jogress partners. And besides, his compassion for his friends is parallel to mine, and that what makes him unique. And maybe the reason for him to fight the way we do is that because of his father, who had died. And to add further, his father's best friend, Yukio Oikawa, is the one who is responsible for the kidnapped children. But the man had paid for all his wrongdoings by swearing to protect the Digital World at all cost.  
  
Ken, who was once known as the Digimon Emperor, has finally saw the light when Wormmon died trying to save him. The dark spore in his neck, I believe, disappeared. Maybe it was because of Ken's crest. But we don't care. He's the lowest creature when he was still the Digimon Emperor, but when he turned into a new leaf, he is the kindest person you'll ever meet. I had second thoughts of allowing him into our team, but I knew that I have to give him a second chance. And now, he's Davis' Jogress, and seriously but secretly, Yolei's love interest. Don't think I didn't know, because I'm not deaf of Yolei's rants.  
  
And there was Hikari. But we rather call her Kari for short. We've been best friends since eight, and we were bonded by the adventures in the Digital World, as both our brothers are also with us. Kari was the eighth child, whom Vandemon was after. After the short defeat of Vandemon, we have to go back to the Digital World, now with Kari and Gatomon. There we had to face the many Dark Masters. One by one, the evil Dark Master Piedmon changed the older digidestined into puppets, until it was only Sora, Kari and I. I promised Sora by that time I'll protect Kari. I'll protect her to prove that I can do things independently, that I don't need my brother to do all things for me, and to protect the girl who became so close to me. And with the help of Patamon, I was able to fulfill that promise. And together with all the digidestined, we defeated Apocalymon. Kari and I met again three years later, at Odaiba Elementary. She changed quite a lot, but still retained her pleasant personality and her looks too. But the effect of darkness didn't go away though. I had to do something to protect her.  
  
The sense of protectiveness always occurs to me whenever she is in danger, or maybe it was because she is very close to me. The feelings that I've swallowed down could've appeared during those times in crises, but then I wouldn't like to have two problems occurring at the same time.  
  
I didn't notice that I was already inside my homeroom when my thoughts came back to the present. I looked down on my schedule to find out that my first subjects in the morning are the best subjects that there are. Running a hand through my thick blond tresses, which is one thing Yamato and I had in common other than the blue eyes, I began looking around hoping to find someone I know. But all I could see are new faces, and some girls are looking strangely at me. But before they could make any move, the teacher arrived at the room. At her back was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the standard red Chinese style uniform like the others.  
  
"You can sit over there." The teacher instructed the girl, pointing over the chair in front of me. The girl mumbled a small thank you before proceeding, but not without casting a glance at me.  
  
"Now, class, we all know that this is the first day of classes." The teacher started, looking at each and every one of us. "But since we are already in the middle school, it is quite irrational to do things such as standing up and introducing yourself. Now, for your first assignment, you will get all the names and information about your classmates. Class dismissed."  
  
I knew whom to ask first, and that has to be that girl in front. But when the teacher left, I was suddenly attacked by hordes of my classmates who are girls who are shouting like those crazy fans Yamato had during his concerts. Politely asking for a way, which was seldomly answered, I was barely able to see the brown haired girl go out of the room.  
  
~  
  
I never thought that the first day of senior high school would be that...tiring. My parents allowed me to go to Osaka, where some of the prestigious schools are built. One of the said schools is Osaka National High School, where I have been studying for two years already. But in the first day of classes, I've been daydreaming too much and I nearly missed my first day in senior high! That would be bad.  
  
But there was someone else in that classroom. He was so familiar, but I can't put a finger to it. It was like a distant memory or something. Then it struck me. I still had to go to the computer laboratory!  
  
I opened the door to the CL4, the only laboratory room not occupied. I attached myself in the computer and began typing the instructions Koushiro and Miyako had been teaching me before I left Odaiba. And then it appeared.  
  
DIGIDESTINED CHAT ROOM OPEN  
  
NAME: YAGAMI HIKARI  
  
PASSWORD: *******  
  
WELCOME!  
  
A rush of relief flooded me. Thank goodness it was right! I looked through the windows.  
  
IZZY: Hikari, you finally did it!  
  
TAI: Hey, Kari, how's it going?  
  
Taichi never fails to notice when his little sister is online. And I don't think Izzy gets off the computer, or his laptop for that matter. But there was more.  
  
KEN: Hikari, nice talking to you again!  
  
YOLEI: Kari! How's life over there?  
  
CODY: Hello, Hikari. It's quite a long time.  
  
DAVIS: Is that really you, Hikari? We missed you over here!  
  
Hmm, I think I've been missed. If that's what I get for two years disappearance, how would they feel about Takeru? He hadn't been contacting us for four years already. I better reply to the messages sent to me.  
  
HIKARI: I think I got the coordinates correct, thank you Koushiro, Yolei. I think I'll be talking more to you guys since I already know how to work this thing. I miss you guys too. My life is going just great over here.  
  
I think that would do. Hmm, I still got thirty minutes before the next subject, so I guess I'll have to work with the group.  
  
YOLEI: Are you going to come back for Christmas, Kari?  
  
CODY: I think you really need to go back here for Christmas.  
  
DAVIS: I still remember the time we played Go-Fish at Ken's house!  
  
YOLEI: Don't even start Davis, or I'll cut the connection in your station!  
  
HIKARI: Where are you guys anyway? Are you working on separate units?  
  
YOLEI: We are having our computer classes this session. How about you? Are you going to come home for Christmas? Seeing any boys other than T.K. there? Because I think Davis is up to something.  
  
DAVIS: MIYAKO...  
  
I laughed, seeing the exchange of the various insults by the two digidestined. They never changed one bit. But Yolei's questions were rather shocking.  
  
HIKARI: Yes, I think I'll come home for Christmas. And let's say I'm keeping my eyes on a guy here that I just saw in the homeroom.  
  
Another wave of laughter came from me when I saw Daisuke's answer.  
  
DAVIS: You are seeing a guy at your school, Hikari? I'm hurt!  
  
YOLEI: Don't take him too seriously, Hikari. I could hear him laughing over here!  
  
~  
  
Thank goodness I was able to escape those girls! Sooner or later, I may have to ask Yamato for hints on how could he avoid his rabid fans so easily. But that girl is different. There is something familiar about her.  
  
But it's too late for this day to know her. It's already late, and I still have to go home. My roommate might not come home again tonight, and I have to depend on my not-so-good cooking. Well, at the very least, my cooking is a bit more decent than my brother's.  
  
Speaking of which, I hope those guys are all right back at Odaiba. And Kari too...maybe she found some guy over there. Davis...hmm, I don't know if he can really have his way civilly with Kari, though, but I'll be willing to bet he hasn't changed.  
  
It was already getting dark, but the streetlights are enough for me to see the sidewalk. Not many people really go out during this kind of night.  
  
~  
  
Walking in the dark sidewalks at night isn't the best thing I'd do. Although it's not much, I've grown to walk through these places. But what I haven't gotten over these sidewalks is what has been dreading me for the last two years.  
  
The gangs.  
  
I wish I won't be able to se their faces, at least for this night.  
  
But that wish didn't take me home, I'm afraid. I'm in front of three of the known boys of the gang that usually hangs around the place.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Yagami." The leader, who calls himself Jai, smirked - the sickest smirk I've ever seen since BellaVandemon - and approached me. "Are we going home?"  
  
"I'm the only one who'll go home, Jai, so please leave me alone." I answered as calmly as I could, hoping that he'll let me through. No such thing, unfortunately. I was pinned to the wall by Jai's strong arms.  
  
"Hikari, I've been waiting for two good years for your answer." He said as I continued to struggle to get free. "But then," he grasped my face. "I'm quite tired of waiting." With that, he forced himself on me.  
  
~  
  
Yamato promised to call me tonight, so I guess I have to hurry home. It will be a good jog home, though, and this red uniform will do fine in the laundry.  
  
As I jogged into the corner, that's when I heard men's laughter and a shriek of a girl. I knew right away that what I've just heard doesn't paint the prettiest picture. Although I had the urge not to get involved that is when I heard something I shouldn't have heard.  
  
"Big brother! Takeru! Someone!"  
  
That...there is only one girl I knew who would call me by my first name. And that is... "Kari!"  
  
I quickly ran to the scene. I saw three men, one of them forcing himself on the girl, who I quickly recognized as the girl who was just in front on me a few hours ago.  
  
"Kari!" I ran over, quickly slamming myself on the man holding her. I know I have to protect her. I knew it was a long time ago, but my promise to Sora to protect Kari never failed in any way. Prying Kari out of the man's grasp, I was greeted by a wave of punches and kicks. But that didn't stop me. When I successfully got Kari, I covered her and did my best to defend myself against the blows.  
  
~  
  
I stared horrified as Jai and his cohorts were attacking the blond man. That's when I remembered where I saw him. He was the young man who sat behind me during homeroom! And he saved me. And to add what was happening, he isn't returning the attacks. He's merely defending himself. Why?  
  
"You are so going to get it, blondie!" Jai shouted as he delivered a mid- punch to the man's chest. He staggered backward, obviously had a blow on him. "Why are you so damn worked out for this chick, eh?"  
  
I started to move towards the man, but then one of Jai's cronies took me by arm. "You are not going anywhere."  
  
Jai began assaulting the man with punches and kicks. I knew that he couldn't take all those attacks head-on. He slid down. "What now, blondie? What's the deal about this chick to you?"  
  
I knew nothing would save us. I tried getting my arm out of the guy's hold, but all is futile. I was about to give in, just to save the man from any more harm, when I saw the man getting up, face down.  
  
"I...I promised..." he said, his voice more than a whisper. Finally, facing Jai, "I promised Sora that I would protect Kari, and I won't break that promise."  
  
Now I know who that young man is, and why is he so familiar. My voice was lowered. "Ta...Takeru?"  
  
~  
  
I looked at Hikari, her eyes disbelieving at first, and then, "Ta...Takeru?"  
  
I gave a wan smile, and faced the man again. "Not one man shall touch Kari while I'm still breathing."  
  
I silently enjoyed the terrified look on the leader's face. "If you want her that badly, take her! She's not the only person here in this neighborhood."  
  
The three men walked away, leaving Hikari and me. I turned to Hikari and smile, and then all of a sudden, everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
The next thing I know was that I was already in my own bed. I tried to sit up, but my body hurts. Maybe it was because of the attacks I received from that man. Then I heard voices from outside my room.  
  
"T.K. had few injuries. He should be alright by tomorrow." A voice that belongs to my roommate said.  
  
"Thank God. I was really worried that Jai and his associates would really finish him off." The female voice said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to call his brother? I mean, what would it do?"  
  
"It would help, I guess. Yamato has his ways in talking to Takeru."  
  
I stand up, and begin walking slowly towards the door. When I finally reached it, I opened it and saw my roommate, Sareno, talking to Kari. When I opened the door, they seemed to have sensed it and looked at me.  
  
"Takeru, you should be in bed." Kari said, her voice laced with concern. She walked to me and helped me back to the bedroom. "I'm really sorry Jai did that to you."  
  
"Don't worry about me." I responded. I looked at her as she helped me down to my bed. "I'll be fine."  
  
~  
  
"You don't look so fine to me." I replied, tucking him in the covers. I sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I really missed you, Takeru. You haven't call nor written to us for years."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry about that." Takeru said, looking at his blankets. "It won't happen again."  
  
"And it will never happen again." I said, leaning down to him, our faces merely centimeters apart. "Because I'm going to be with you."  
  
"I know you would." He responded, touching my lips with his. "I really missed you too, Kari."  
  
~~  
  
Mai: I'm done, finally!  
  
Sheila: That wasn't enough, Mai.  
  
Mai: Yeah, I know. Happy birthday to you Sheila.  
  
Mai: Please review! Just click on the darn button below the story! Please! Please! Pretty Please! 


End file.
